


Timed

by anonniemoose



Series: SPN OneShots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut in chapter Two, Soul Mate AU, TiMER AU, food craving au, more to add in next chapter, seriously, so much sugar, surprised they dont have a cavity, the reader has it so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: @bethisaghost asked: hey!! can I request some more gabriel? like the soulmates au or smth!! you write very well I just wanna read more of ur work!!! :D - Everyone has a timer somewhere on their person, counting down the years, days, hours, minutes, seconds before you meet your soulmate. Everyone craves their soulmates favourite food. Most people are around the 12 year to 15 year mark. Most peoples cravings aren’t as intense as yours. You? You had to wait a full 23 years, fifteen days, three hours and fifty-one minutes. And my God, it better be worth the wait, especially with all the candy you have been craving all your life.





	1. Timed

**Author's Note:**

> The Timer AU is my favourite soulmate au of all time, so that’s the one you’re getting, because love. You are also attending college for a degree I’ve specified…sorry I needed one that lasted over four years lol. The university chosen is one with a Crawford Hall that is an education/office building, not a housing building as it is in Ohio. If y'all want a smutty sequel lemme know!
> 
> Also, requests are open either here or on my Tumblr (crowleys-poppet-queen-of-assgard.tumblr.com), and please remember to give kudos or give a comment below!

Everyone has a timer somewhere on their person, counting down the years, days, hours, minutes, seconds before you meet your soulmate. Everyone craves their soulmates favourite food. Most people are around the 12 to 15 mark. Most peoples cravings aren’t as intense as yours, and they _change_. You? You had to wait a full 23 years, fifteen days, three hours and fifty-one minutes. And my God, it better be worth the wait, especially with all the candy you have been craving all your life.

When you were born, your timer appeared on your left forearm, there in blocked writing the digits started their count down **23:10:17:03:51:59**. It wasn’t unheard of for your timer to be that long. It wasn’t the norm, but it wasn’t impossible. Your cravings, however, is what had the doctors baffled.

Most children by the age of five could control their cravings to the point that they could ignore it. You never could. Candy, sugar, all things sweet. You would not eat unless it was sweet for the longest of time, causing your mother having to get creative. The doctors tried suppressants, therapy, even discussed surgery and electroshock therapy (which your parents denied flat out, there was no way the doctors were going to complete a surgery saved for those who have lost their soulmate, and definitely not while you were just 8, or fry your brain with electricity where there was no basis or evidence that the therapy even worked), but they couldn’t find a way to suppress your cravings. Finally, by age 12, you had figured out a way to main a healthy diet, focusing on normal foods followed by small amounts of sugar, just enough to satisfy your monstrous craving, hoping that your soulmate was also struggling with your favourite food and was shovelling it faster than they could chew.

The kids growing up couldn’t understand why your timer was so high, and why your cravings were so intense so, naturally, the teasing commenced. Your soulmate was avoiding you because they didn’t want you, that you weren’t actually craving your soulmates favourite food and they were impressed that you had duped everyone. You remained headstrong, as your mother said you’d meet your soulmate when you were ready. Which was apparently **11:04:17:09:45:43**.

When you were 18, you asked your mother what it felt like when you met your soulmate. Your mother explained as she rubbed her old timer, now a tattoo reading **00:00:00:00:00:00.**

“It’s like…like a warmth goes over your timer and makes its way up. I heard a small sound in the back of my head, but your father didn’t, he said he felt a shiver go through his body and a small hum next to his ear, but that might have been the AC next to him.” She hummed. “You’ll know when it happens to you, sweetheart. It’s instinctual, and different for everyone. Chocolate?”

You couldn’t say no, you never could.

You graduated high school and were stuck deciding what you with your life. Most soulmates had found each other by now and had planned their lives around each other. You, however, didn’t. So, you had a choice. Continue with your life and hope it fits in with your soulmate or wait for them and figure it out from there.

After three months of careful – and hair-tearing, mind boggling – consideration, you decided you were going to move on with your life and you can work it out with your soulmate when you met him in **05:01:09:03:08:07**.

You wanted to go to college, and after applying for scholarships as well as for colleges both local and across the country, you finally got accepted into University of Pittsburgh. You decided to focus on history, with minors in English Literature and Gender Studies (you had to pick a second minor), working part time so you could work as much as physically possible to be able to study and live without having to rely on ramen noodles (read: be able to keep up your sugar habit).

So, twelve months later, you moved into Bruce Hall and began getting ready for the next four years of your life, three lectures a week, two tutorials a week, working 15 hours a week and spending the rest of your time sleeping, studying at the library and, of course, eating a ridiculous amount of candy, trying to ignore the countdown till you met your soulmate.

When you reached your final year, you needed to take a semester off. Your mother had gotten ridiculously sick, so you had to defer and return home to care for her and your father. A bad case of pneumonia left her bedbound for six months, but you managed to help her get back on her feet and offered to drop out of college altogether to come home if she wanted and your mother all but forced you out the door and back to Pittsburgh.

During that time, you forgot completely about your timer as it inched towards the time you were to meet Candyman. By the time finals came around, you were cramming in the library in the Crawford Hall building. People had been avoiding the building all together recently with a series of weird events happening in and around the building. A man jumping to his death after being seen by the janitor to have had taken yet another girl into his office, a dickhead student being apparently abducted by aliens and humiliated whilst there, even a crocodile in the sewers was rumoured to have existed. People going missing, humiliated or being killed. That was the only facts about the rumours that surrounded Crawford Hall, but as far as you could tell they were all assholes and weren’t going to be missed by the college community. Whoever it was doing this, you knew that they were only attacking those who needed to be taken down a peg or five.

So, knowing you weren’t a dick, you decided to study in the nearly abandoned library in the Hall, relying on the silent hallways to remain that way so you could study for your final assessments and examinations. The only sound you ever heard was the whistling of the janitor mopping the floors, every night at 10pm on the dot. You always got out of the library before you saw him, desperate to get home before midnight so you weren’t locked out. Tonight, however, you lost track of time, writing your last paper that was due tomorrow morning that you had barely begun. The janitor’s whistling that was your notice that it was approaching midnight and you had gotten used to used to not viewing any clock as a result. So, when the door to the theatre room slammed shut, you jumped out of shock before looking at your clock. 12:01am. _Shit._ You were locked out of your dorm.

“Fuck a duck.” You mutter under your breath as you shove your books and laptop back into your bag, hoping that if you rush might run into someone who could unlock the door for you.

You’ve barely stuffed your notes and food wrappers into your bag when the sudden, electrifying shock ripples up your arm and a small humming noise hits the back of your head. You look down at your timer.

**00:00:00:00:00:00**

The writing shines a fiery red before turning black as you slowly turn, holding onto your left forearm as your eyes lock onto a warm, golden brown. He swallows, still standing in his janitor uniform, his hands grasping tightly onto his shoulder.

“Hi.” You start slowly, looking at him curiously.

“Hi.” He responds, his voice echoing yours exactly.

“You’re the reason why I’ve been shovelling candy in my mouth since my teeth grew in?” You can tell he feels a little bit guilty as he flashes a charming smile your way.

“Yup.” He pops the ‘p’ as you release a small ‘huh’.

“Well, I can definitely say it’s worth it.” You smile up at him, moving forward towards him. “I’m Y/N.”

He hesitates, and it looks like he was trying to figure out how to respond. “They- they call me Gabriel.” He finally answers.

“Gabriel.” You repeat slowly, feeling the name on your tongue. “I waited over 23 years for you.”

“Trust me, sweets, its felt like an eternity for me too.” He answers, clearly catching your drift. “Going home?”

“Yeah, if I’m not locked out.” He grins cheekily at you.

“You could stay at mine.”

There is no way in hell you could say no.


	2. Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few years since you and Gabriel first met, and you were still in complete disbelief that you were the soulmate of an archangel (and trust me, it took you a while to believe that Gabriel was telling the truth and not some escaped in patient at the local mental hospital). But, as Armageddon draws undeniably closer, you get a small preview of what the power of an archangel is really like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couple of people wanted to know what happens next and I decided rather than going striaght from where I left off to go to a place of drama because, bahaha, love me some drama. Basically, it’ll go over what has happened over the past few years before going into the last maybe 20 minutes of Hammer of the Gods and what happens post that. Hope you all enjoy
> 
> I based how long Gabriel has been in this vessel based on the limited info of when Norse Mythology was, more or less, created for a lack of better term, because Paganism has pretty much existed since man first walked. I got him to go ‘undercover’ a few centuries beforehand, before finding an alias (Loki) to live by.

It had been three years since that fateful day in Crawford Hall happened. Yes, when Gabriel informed you he was an archangel you immediately thought that, perhaps, he was an escapee of the local mental hospital.

Safe in your room with messy single bed, a pile of dirty clothes in the corner, a disorganised desk overflowing with papers and books, all three of your chairs having stacks of books and a few dirty plates on top, and him standing in the middle of it all. Sure, you were impressed, and no, that night the two of you didn’t have sex. You spent the majority of it telling him about your life, what your plans were, where you wanted to go after college, your family, your friends. You spoke for hours, answering every question he sends you as his listens, taking in everything you had to say. When it came to your questions, he was quick to deflect. He answered them, but not entirely. So, when you told him what your timer was set to and he refused to tell you his, you were less than impressed.

“I get that you might be a private person.” You start carefully. “But, come on, Timer times aren’t something that anyone can really be private about. I don’t care if I need to wait years to hear about your past, but just give me this small something.” Gabriel swallows.

“I wasn’t born with a Timer, sweets.” He begins, voice low and soft. “I’m not entirely human, and my kind aren’t meant to have soulmates. When I….got this body, he already had a soulmate who had died about a decade before. Had a hole drilled into the side of her head because they thought she had a demon living in there. That’s what I got my Timer, and that’s when I found out that I was one of the few of my kind that had a soulmate.” You know he can tell that you are slowly starting to regret asking for the answer.

“You….you’re not human?” You ask, disbelief flashing over your face.

“No, sugar. I’m an angel.”

“An angel.” You repeat, preparing to make a run for it. This guy clearly had something going on in his noggin, it was one thing to believe in angels but another to believe you are one.

“An archangel, to be exact.” You blink as he sighs. “I’m…I’m-” He decides not to divulge into the next piece of information he wanted to tell you.

“Prove it.” You finally say after a moment of silence.

Clearly, that wasn’t want Gabriel was expecting. “Huh?”

“You said you’re an archangel? Prove it.” He quickly takes your hand and when you pull back, a large bar of your favourite candy was in your palm. You look down, impressed. “Whilst that’s fantastic and all, all it proves is that you are good at slight of hand.”

The loud sigh of annoyance that Gabriel released made you feel slightly bad, but you needed to know whether you needed to contact help for this guy or if your life was going to become more entertaining than before; although you weren’t holding out for the latter. The loud snap of his fingers pulled you from your thoughts and out of your room, suddenly appearing in a hospital room, a clinical white with very little to make it cheery. And there, in the single bed in the middle of the room, hooked up to a bunch of machines, was your mother.

Your father was there, holding tightly onto her hands which look cool and pale, much like the rest of her skin. You could tell by the machines that her blood pressure was ridiculously high, as well as her pulse. She seemed to be struggling for air and very, very week.

“I still think we should call Y/N.” Your father insists to her as she hushes him.

“They’re busy with finals, I can last another week, her grades are more important. And they would have met their soulmate six hours ago…I’d imagine they’d be quite busy.” You can feel the shock eat at your system as Gabriel moves to place his hand against your back as support.

“She has Acute Coronary Syndrome.” He explains gently. “It occurred after her bout of pneumonia, it formed albeit much more rapidly than most cases, but the pneumonia caused it. At the rate she’s deteriorating, she’s going to have a heart attack tomorrow night if she’s lucky” He looks down at you as you take in the scene in shock.

“Why can’t they see us?”

“I didn’t think us appearing suddenly in front of your parents would end very well in anyone’s case.” He looks over at your mother’s vitals.

“Why did you bring me here?” You whisper, trying your best to hide your tears.

“For proof.” Before you can go into how cruel he was being and you hoped this was just some stress induced dream, he snapped his fingers. In an instance, your mother’s vitals improved until the machine was no longer bleeping out warnings. Her colour returned and she clearly was gaining her strength back. “She’s back to her healthy, normal self.” He reports happily before the two of you return to your room, and he hands over your phone. “Wanna call and see if that actually happened?”

You didn’t.

But you did want to send them a text.

**Y/N:** Dad, Mum wasn’t in hospital with ACS, was she?

Minutes pass before you get a response.

**Dad:** Yes…how did you know?

Your eyes snap up to lock with his. “You’re an archangel.” He hums, shrugging.

“Guilty.” You just stared at him in disbelief. He licks his lips before answering your original question. “I can’t remember the specifics of my Timer, it’s been a really long time. I can tell you however, I had to wait over two thousand, five hundred and thirty-seven years for you sugar.” Your eyes nearly bulge out of your head. “Told you it felt like an eternity.” He quips as you do silent math.

“You were born in 530BC?” You ask astonished. “Bull. Shit.”

“Yes, that is bullshit.” He agrees as he moves you to sit on your bed as you start to process everything that was being said. “I was created before the Creation.” He corrects gently, kneeling by you so he could look up at you and monitor your progress. “This…vessel is what we call it, allowed me to take control of him in about 530BC, yes.” He can tell it was a lot to chew.

The silence rings between the two of you before you throw it into the wind and decided that you were just going to roll with it.

“That candy thing you just did?” He hums in acknowledgement. “Think you could do it again?”

Peels of laughter rings from him as he smiles up at you. “Anytime, anywhere, sweets.”

~~~

That was three years ago, and you were still in complete disbelief of who your soulmate was. He wanted to run, some run in with some people he called ‘hunters’ (and you assumed that he didn’t mean the animal hunting kind) left him a bit antsy to leave town, but you didn’t want to leave without finishing your degree and both of you certainly didn’t want to be separated from each other.

So, you compromised. You moved into his home (that he totally did not redecorate before you first saw it, no way were you going to see it the way it was before) and he’d stay hidden for the last three weeks of your finals.

You were certainly surprised when you passed with flying colours, he, however, was not. You weren’t totally convinced that he had nothing to do with that, but you trusted him enough to expect him to tell you if he did.

You think.

In any case, that was all over now. He’d met your parents, he had gone into more detail about  his early years as Loki kept you giggling in amusement. You had a run in with Kali which, as you and Gabe both agree, could have ended so much better, but you were grateful it didn’t turn out worse.

I mean, she _did_ try to eat you, but she didn’t actually eat you so that was a bonus. You guess she just wasn’t happy that her boytoy was off limits.

The only thing that frustrated you was that he struggled to talk about his family in front of you, but you didn’t push.

Besides that, and the whole killing one of the hunter’s over and over again on a loop of indefinite Tuesdays that then ended with him hunting Gabriel down and demanding his brother be brought back, the two of you had very little trouble (who only figured out you were involved when he realised that you were the only one in the diner with a different meal each day, something Gabriel had carefully hidden with his body except for the _one day_ he decided to go for strawberry syrup instead of maple. Continuity wasn’t his strong point). You ended up taking work wherever possible as a historian, and quickly earnt a name for yourself as you travelled around the different States. Gabriel made sure to put you first, and if you wanted to travel to Timbuktu? He was gonna take you to Timbuktu.

Your sex life was creative too, Gabriel was very, very, _very_ good at that. Gabriel was nothing if not creative, and the long list of homemade Casa Erotica DVDs the two of you had made. You were definitely very happy with your new life, something your mother and father could see with your life.

But then the whole TV land thing happened.

You weren’t physically present for the initial situation that led to this, but after three days of not hearing from Gabriel, you went hunting for him and quickly traced him back to an abandoned warehouse.

The moment you saw the sleep, Chevy Impala, you knew what was happening.

You stormed into the warehouse, already annoyed. “Gabriel.” You say firmly, unimpressed, and his figure appears into view, his face automatically lighting up when he sees your face.

“Sugar pop!” He moves up to bring you up for a kiss only to stop when he notices you are not as happy to see him as he is you. “What’s wrong?”

“Seriously.” You start. “Seriously? The hunters, you are fucking around with the hunters again? Wasn’t Broward County enough?” He steps back, clearly annoyed that you are annoyed. “Gabe, I get it, I do. But is it really worth it?” His jaw clicks.

“I just want it to _end_ Y/N! So then we don’t have to run around and hide, and double check every corner! They are the way to end it! I’m just trying to get them to see that, please.” You can tell he’s getting desperate for you to be on his side. “I just want this to end. I’m tired of the fighting and feeling every one of my siblings’ death while the war rages on. I don’t care who wins, just as long as I can make sure you are safe.” You look at him in disbelief.

“And Armageddon is the only way you can guarantee I’ll be safe.” You drawl, taking a part what little logic that was in his argument.

“I’m not fighting with you over this.” He states stubbornly. “You can either leave here and wait for me back home, or I can send you there myself, but either way, I _have_ to do this.” The look in your eyes causes him to sigh as hurt ripples through your system.

Three years it took for your first argument, and before the two of you had even properly started to ‘date’ as it were, you both agreed he wouldn’t send you anywhere without your permission unless it was life or death. And this certainly wasn’t life or death.

He moves forward and pulls you close, kissing your forehead gently. “Please. I just don’t want to lose you.” Something gains his attention as he straightens and looks beyond you. “I’ve gotta go, something’s come up. Just please, please go home and let me do this?” You sigh before nodding. In the past three years, Gabriel dropped everything for you. This time, you suppose you could do that for him. You move up to kiss him gently before moving back.

“Behave.” You send a small smile this way as he raises an eyebrow.

“Never.” Comes his cheeky response as he clicks his fingers and seemingly disappears into nowhere.

Seconds after, the doors to the warehouse are thrown open as an admittedly handsome man rushes inside, stopping when he sees you. You smile. “Hello.” He pulls himself up to a threatening height.

“Where are the Winchesters?” His voice is low, dangerous, and sounds like it had been dragged through gravel. You shrug.

“Winchester House in San Jose?” You offer. As he goes to open his mouth to respond, he too fizzes out of thin air. You sigh.

You could go home. In fact, you probably should. You certainly didn’t want to start an argument that almost happened, you’d much prefer to leave it if you were honest.

But the curiosity of when Gabe was going to stop with this was far greater.

Especially after that brief encounter.

So, you pulled up a chair and you waited.

And waited.

And waited.

If it wasn’t for the snacks you brought, you probably would have left as it took two full days for Gabriel to return. Not by his choice though.

You were in a room, all to yourself, when suddenly a ring of fire and three men were standing in front of you. You stood as you realised your angel was stuck in the ring.

Gabriel’s sarcastic claps cause you to jump, and the tone of voice he uses is completely foreign to you. “Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?” You could tell he was a mixed of impressed and confused.

“Well, you could say that we pulled it outta Sam’s ass.” The shorter of the two standing in front of him.

He looks at them and is just baffled that they duped him. “Where'd I screw up?”

“You didn’t.” The taller one – Sam, you presume – admits. “Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did.”

“Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon.” The other one cuts in.

“Meaning?” You were still struggling to put the emotion on to Gabe’s voice. It didn’t make you feel threatened, but it did scare you.

“Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family.” The shorter one states almost cockily.

“So, which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?” You couldn’t believe what you heard in Gabriel’s voice with his next sentence.

Complete. Total. And utter defeat.

“Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel.” Your body stays solid in shock. Defeat was not something you were used to hearing, nor something you associated with Gabriel.

“The archangel?” Sam states, in similar disbelief that you held when you were first told.

“Guilty.” He responds, his voice more guarded than the one he used with you when he repeats his response.

“Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?” You tilt your head in confusion.

Trickster? That was new. You knew Gabriel liked to knock people down a peg or two, but he never did anything as horrible as the Mystery Spot thing after you requested it, especially when you found out that he was the person responsible for the murder/suicide of the professor at Crawford Hall.

“My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up.” You could tell he was getting pretty pissed, but you were slowly getting livid at your partner. Why didn’t you know about this? You knew he was in hiding from Heaven, but you thought it wasn’t an optional thing. That he ran and hid, which was fine. But you wished he was more upfront with that knowledge.

“What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?” The unnamed one sasses, clearly unimpressed with the whole situation.

Gabriel sounds bitter, the most bitter you’d ever heard him. “Daddy doesn't say anything about anything.”

“Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?” Sam asks, trying to find the common ground

The other brother scoffs. “Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles.” Gabriel’s immediate reaction causes you to sit up as he instinctively defends his brothers.

“Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them.” The way he tells the boys that he loves his family was heartbreaking, even more so when you heard the rest of what he had to say. “But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So, I left. And now it's happening all over again.” He never sounded more in pain than he did just then.

You could tell Sam is confused as to why Gabriel was choosing to stay out of it. “Then help us stop it.” He pleads.

“It can't be stopped.” Your angel dismisses, which causes your dormant anger to grow by the second.

“You wanna see the end of the world?” The other demands, God you’d kill to get his fucking name.

You all jump when Gabriel snaps. “I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over.” You could cry, he truly didn’t care. You never had pieced together that he would be watching his brothers’ brutally murder each other, and he shouldn’t have to. That doesn’t mean he should just sit back and expect the Winchester’s to pick up the slack…or blame them for that matter.

“It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug.” Sam is desperate to find a way to prevent this shit from blowing up. I mean, it makes sense. He’s one of the assholes who will have to live through it where you and Gabriel probably would spend it in hiding in a pocket universe. Gabriel laughs humourlessly.

“You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate.” This, this got you interested. And evidently, so were the brothers.

“What are you talking about?”

Gabriel looks between the two of them as if they are the stupidest things to grace the planet. “You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael,” he indicates to one of them, “the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer,” he turns to Sam, “the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you!” With dramatic flair, he lifts his arms and slowly brings them down as he states his next line. “As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other.”

“What the hell are you saying?” Yes, you agree green-eyes. What the fuck was he going on about?

“Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always.” The tone in Gabriel’s voice made it sound finite. Done. That was the end of it.

Seconds tick by and you are tempted to jump in, but the shorter one beats you to the punch.

“No. That's not gonna happen.”

“I'm sorry. But it is.” Gabriel sighs and looks like he truly is sorry for the events to come. He probably is, he’s going to lose his family over what was, essentially, the pissiest tantrum thrown by two overpowered toddlers. “Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be.” You click your jaw.

You had never been a big believer in fate or destiny, things happening for a reason or that just because everyone says something has to happen doesn’t mean it should, or does. Gabriel had even agreed with you on this point, and this was probably the majoring factor in why he felt like that. But to give up on it, and on his family? That is what scares you, and angers you the most.

“So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?” The defensiveness returns to his voice, causing you to be uncomfortable again. He rarely had his shields up around you, and it felt weird hearing it in him.

The shorter brother’s voice sounds, well, pretty pissed. “Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him.”

“Oh am I.” The cockiness returns in his voice, clearly believing that he could still get the upper hand on the situation.

“Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel.” The other retorts.

Gabriel appears to be taking the challenge and you suck in a quiet breath. _‘Don’t do anything stupid, Gabe.’_

He rolls his eyes and clicks his fingers. Next to the Brothers Grimm, Trenchcoat appeared, looking injured, tired, annoyed.

_‘Oh, Gabriel you didn’t.’_

“Cas, you okay?” The short one shouts over his shoulder.

“I'm fine.” The gravely voice responds. “Hello, Gabriel.”

“Hey, bro.” Oh, you were angry now, you could feel the blood boiling in your veins. For all that he just said about his family was pretty much brushed out the window, the whole ‘my family hurts each other so I ran’ story. You couldn’t believe after saying all of that, he’d still go out to hurt his brother. “How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful.”

Yep, he wasn’t bitter at all. Daddy issues, please see your archangel.

Trenchcoat is less than impressed as he simply glares at Gabriel.

The older brother sees that they had reached the end of whatever they had attempted to do. “Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam.” He turns and starts to walk out the door.

Gabriel starts to panic. “Uh. Okay. Guys?” Sam turns to follow his brother, and you can tell Gabriel is close to a full-on freak out. Can’t he just, ya know, click his fingers and get out? Or was the holy fire like a Devil’s trap for archangels? “So, so what? Huh?” When Cas turns to join the boys, you can see his hopes of getting out slowly diminishing.

Shouldn’t of been suck a dick to them before, huh?

“You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?” You took your cue, knowing that if the boys chose not to let him out that you weren’t going to ever find out who the fuck the other one was.

“No.” You finally step forward, making your presence known. All four of the boys swivel to see you, Gabriel’s already limited bravado falling quickly. You look over at the Cas, Sam and the still unnamed brother. “I’m sorry for what Gabriel has done to you over the past few days.” You offer with a forced smile.

“I’m sorry, and you are?” You raise an eyebrow at the unnamed Winchester.

“Y/N. I’m Gabriel’s partner. Soulmate even.” You scoff. “If you can even call me that.”

“Babe,”

“Shut it, Gabriel.” The unnamed brother looks at the two of you, amused.

“Well there’s something you don’t see every day. A whipped angel.”

“Dean.” Sam looks at his brother in minor embarrassment.

“No, it’s alright Sam.” Your eyes flicker back to Dean. “If its whips you like Dean, I’m more than happy to show you my skills.” Gabriel growls lowly. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to my partner. You can keep the holy fire going. I’d like to keep him in one place while we talk.”

Even Cas, who you could tell has limited experience with a pissed off partner, knew from your tone of voice that you were not to be messed with.

With a half-hearted wave, all three boys leave. As the door slams forebodingly, you turn to face Gabriel, who swallows when he sees how pissed you are.

“Sugar, I can explai-” He starts, but you cut him off.

“Oh, you are far beyond that point Gabriel.” You move as close to the ring was you can without being burnt. “What the actual _fuck_ Gabriel? You didn’t think that the fact that the apocalypse is avoidable is something you could have mentioned to me? Or the fact that you ran? Or that you are _encouraging_ this to happen? I mean, you could have implied that instead of pretty much saying that it wasn’t something you couldn’t control.”

“Sweets, please.”

“Don’t you sweets me, Gabriel.” He backs down instantly. “I just can’t believe it. I’ve learnt more about your family life in the last five minutes than I have in the past three years, and you didn’t even know I was there. Don’t you dare lie to me right now Gabriel.” You stop him as he opens his mouth to claim that he totally knew you were there. “When were you going to tell me?”

You can tell he is unsure of his answer. “Eventually.” He finally answers, causing you to nearly walk out the door. “Y/N, please, you have to understand-”

“I do understand, Gabriel, I do. Your family is all kinds of fucked up right now, and your Father hasn’t exactly been there. But, Gabe. You _should_ have told me.” The two of you lock eyes for what feels like an eternity.

“I know.” He starts. “I know I should have. I was scared you’d leave me when you found out that I was a coward.” You shake your head.

“Do you really think that little of me?” He looks down, ashamed. “I would have understood. Your brothers sound _terrifying_ , and I’m gonna hazard a guess that you ran the moment you found out that your brothers’ were going to have a mega fight match to the death, and you didn’t know how to react.” The sudden movement of his head and the complete shock that his face portrays tells you that you’re right, and his next question, _‘How did you know?’_. “Because I know you, Gabriel.” You answer the unasked question.

Minutes tick by as the two of you figure out what to say next.

“What now?” He finally breaks the silence. You shrug.

“You’ve gotta choose a side. No more passiveness, you _have_ to get involved and either try to stop this or try and get it over and done with. You need to make that choice.”

“From here?” He snarks and you roll your eyes and move back to activate the fire alarm, looking at your partner who is quickly beginning to look like a lost puppy.

“I’m walking home.” You inform him. “And I expect either an apology or a decision. Although, I’d prefer both.” You shove your hands into your jacket pockets and start the long trek home, still completely and utterly livid, leaving Gabriel there contemplating his actions.

The first fight the two of you had, and the both of you felt like complete and utter shit.

~~~

It had been a few weeks since the fight, and the two of you still felt horrible. When you returned to where you had been staying, Gabriel had tried everything in his power to make you forgive him, or even just smile. But, you were still beyond livid with him.

It had been awkward to say the least. You had finally gotten all of the information you needed out of him, and even then it was only after you threatened to leave him in another ring of holy fire did he give you everything. From the beginning, his deadbeat dad, having to raise Castiel and be his father’s messenger, to his close relationship with his brothers that quickly went sour after humans were created and then when they were instructed to bow to you, Lucifer lost his shit. His father skipped town not long after Lucifer’s banishment (which he had been forced to take part of) and, sure enough, when the execution order had been sent out, decided to skip town as well.

He went into more detail about how his family worked, everything he had to experience before deciding to leave it all behind. By the end of it, the both of you were in tears.

You hadn’t completely forgiven him, you were barely on speaking terms. And, when Gabriel found out there was a conference with all the Pagan gods in attendance, he all but forced you to go with him.

You hated running into the Pagans, they had it in their minds that you were Gabriel’s – Loki’s – new human pet and that, with time, his obsessions would go elsewhere. The fact that it was implied (and later confirmed) that Gabriel had had similar relationships that always ended up in their deaths and being devoured did not give you high confidence, nor did it comfort you.

So when you were stuck in Hotel Hell, you decided you weren’t getting involved, instead volunteering to stay in one of the many rooms while your partner went to grab the Winchester boys.

Which leads you to now. The three of the boys arguing over whether or not they should save the humans currently locked up in the freezer.

“Are you sure we can’t smuggle them out?” You inquire from your place at the edge of the bed.

“Forget it, it’ll be hard enough to smuggle those two out, get back in and get you out.” He can tell that you aren’t happy with that answer, but he didn’t want to risk losing you because he was too focused on getting people that really meant nothing to him out.

“Wait a minute.” Dean interjects, realisation dawning over his face. “They called you Loki, right? Which means they don’t know who you are.”

“I told you. I’m in witness protection.” The boys turn to you.

“So what, that makes you Sigyn?” Sam snarks.

“No, that makes me Y/N. Unlike some people in this room, I don’t need to be in WP.” You glare at the older Winchester, both of which clearly didn’t trust you due to your affiliation to the archangel.

“That doesn’t matter. What does matter is that that group out there don't seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd.” Gabriel shrugs at Dean’s comment.

“So?” You roll your eyes.

“They are threatening to out you to the Pagans.” You lean back. “Nice play, Dean-o.”

“I'll take your voices away.” Gabriel threatens.

“We’ll write it down.”

“I'll cut off your hands.”

“Well then, people are gonna be asking, ‘Why are you guys running around with no hands?’” Gabriel is slowly beginning to realise, yet again, he’s being pushed into the corner. He turns to you and you shrug.

“I don’t know, but it seems to me like they’ve got you stuck.” You admit and he groans.

“Fine.” He doesn’t sound impressed. “What do you want me to do?”

“Distract your ex.” Dean pops up. “Woo her or whatever.”

“That’s gonna be harder than that sounds.” Gabriel admits.

You roll your eyes. “When he told her he was with me, she threatened to eat me. He, in turn, nearly snapped her out of existence. You could say their relationship has been rocky ever since.” You explain. “But, you have such a way with words Gabriel. I have faith you can distract her for long enough.” Dean goes to say something, obviously wondering about your tone and Gabriel’s deflation as you don’t jump to his defence and tell the brothers that there was no way Gabriel was going to be getting involved in that way, only for Sam to shake his head.

“You don’t mind if I woo Kali?” He confirms with you, giving you the chance to respond and tell everyone that it was off the tables.

“I don’t care what you do Gabriel, just get it done.” You respond apathetically. Gabriel nods before vanishing out of existence, obviously going to distract Kali.

“Okay, what happened?” Dean asks, ignoring the jab from his brother with a small ‘Dean, honestly’.

You lock your jaw. “I’m still pissed after the whole hurting his brother, trapping you in a pocket universe shtick.” You admit.

“Well, he is an asshole.” You move to glare at Sam.

“Perhaps. But he’s still my soulmate. So, don’t insult him unless you want your tongue cut out.”

“You sure you’re not a Pagan?” You snort at Dean’s dig, relaxing in his company

“Certain. Now go, you have a limited window of opportunity.” You shoo them out.

“You comin’?” Sam asks right before you close the door.

You let out a loud laugh. “Do I look stupid? No. Get going.”

The wait was agonising, and the moment you heard the Pagans searching the rooms followed by random screams from all around you, you didn’t need spidey senses to know something had gone wrong. A small buzz in your pocket alerts you of the seriousness of the situation.

**Angel:** Kali knows who I am, she’s probably sent the others after you. I need you to hide, but you need to find out blood

You roll your eyes. Of course it failed. What a bunch of dumbasses.

You grab Gabriel’s angel blade that he insisted you had when either of you were separated, even if you were in a safe place, before making your way out slowly.

The amount of blood that splattered the walls caused your stomach to turn. Your first instant was to run, but then you remembered.

_Oh shit._

Gabriel.

You knew for a fact that if this was Kali, she wouldn’t have lifted the blood bond that held the boys to her, so you centre yourself and kept on walking, checking every room for the small vials of blood you had seen with Kali’s victims before.

The more you walked into the centre of the hotel, the more gore that awaited you. You couldn’t help feeling like you were stuck in a horror video game and with each step, you were walking towards the final bad guy.

When you finally found the vials you were quick to burn them, knowing the spell had been broken. With that, you sent a quick prayer to your partner.

When he didn’t show, that’s when the real panic set in. So, you set off to the one place you knew he’d be.

You had known Gabriel for three years and you knew that wherever drama was, he was always present. So, you made followed the blood, skin and brain splatter all the way to the room where the meeting had taken place. Your heart dropped when you saw the sight that greeted you.

There, laying on the ground, was your angel, his wings burnt into the ground. You rush over to his side, grabbing him, trying to find any signs of life.

“C’mon Gabe, don’t do this to me now, I didn’t even get to say sorry.” You plead as you place your fingers against his pulse points before resting over his heart.

Nothing.

“Gabe, Gabe, wake up. C’mon angel, I need you to wake up.” Your pleas are getting more desperate as you move to hold him close, hoping to his father that he was just pranking you.

A loud slam lets you know that you are not alone.

When you slowly turn, the face of a tall, blonde man with striking but emotionless blue eyes greets you. What was really striking was the rotting sores all over his face.

You had learnt enough about Gabriel’s family to know that this was Lucifer.

“So, you’re Gabriel’s little whore.” He greets before flinging his hand out, causing you to slam against the wall as pressure starts to slowly be applied to your throat, his angel blade slipping from your fingers. “He even gave you his angel blade. How…touching.” His voice seemed mocking, and his general demeanour made you feel like the scum of the earth. “Tell me, whore, how did you manage to convince my brother that he was just like you?”

“Bitch.” You cough out. His glare is deadly.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not his whore.” You respond as the pressure gets tighter. “He’s my bitch.” The idea of an angel being a human’s bitch caused his blood to boil, something you knew and were counting on as you tried to formulate a plan. “And you…you are just like us.” Being compared to humans clearly was a triggering point as he starts to slowly stalk towards you.

“Pray, do tell?” His voice is sweet but you knew that if you didn’t get out soon, you were going to be dead. Your hand slowly makes its way to your inactive Timer on your forearm.

You jut your chin out as you look him in the eye, pressing firmly on the Timer. “You didn’t deserve him.”

With that, you were gone.

~~~

When the Pagans first started threatening you, Gabriel performed a small blood spell on your Timer. If you were ever in danger, you simply pressed it and thought of safety and you’d appear in a pocket world until Gabriel was able to retrieve you. It was always random, well, that’s what he said but you always ended up in the same genre of world.

Plucky, cheesy 70s porn music playing overhead lets you know that even in death, Gabriel was still predicable.

Dead.

Oh God, he was dead.

You curl in on yourself and start to shake, sobbing openly.

You fucked up big time. And now you couldn’t even say you were sorry.

A loud knock on the door causes you to jump before the door swings open. “I have the kielbasa you ordered.” The man says cheekily before letting out a loud oomph as you tackled him, crying out his name loudly.

“I sweat to your father Gabriel if this isn’t you, I’m going to lose my mind.” Your voice is muffled against his shirt as it soaks up the remainder of your tears and the evidence of ones spilt.

“It’s really me, sugar, I’m here.” He rubs your back gently.

“Let me guess, clone?” You pull back, going to wipe your eyes but his thumb beats you to it.

“Of course! As if I’d risk getting shanked by Lucy-Lu. Not when you’d be around to miss me, crying away the evenings, probably ending up becoming like Sarah Winchester and creating a weird ass house to keep the cursed spirits away from you. Sounds exactly like you.” He teases. You hiccup.

“Not worth the trouble.” Gabe acts over offended.

“Not worth it? I think you’ll find I’m _totally_ worth a horror house, if anything it’s the only way to celebrate my death.” You let out a small huff of air before he turns serious. “Are….are we good now?”

You nod before moving back in to hug him. “Yeah, we’re good.”

“Still love me?”

“Never stopped.” He moves to kiss the top of your head. “I’m sorry for being a bitch.”

“No, no. I was a dick.” He pulls you back, holding your hand gently. “I shoulda told you from the start what happened instead of avoiding the question.” You nod.

“Yeah, you should have.” You agree causing him to sigh dramatically.

“No, this is where you say that you understand that from my troubled past I was gonna be uncertain of spilling fam-mmph.” You cut him short, pulling him down and slamming your lips against his, hands moving from his to grasp at his back. When you pull back, his eyes are slightly glazed. “Is this make-up sex?” You roll your eyes, pressing up against him.

“Yes, this is make-up sex. And welcome-back-from-the-dead sex.” His face breaks out in excitement as you feel the tug at your pelvis before you feel the softness of the bed on your back as Gabriel leans over you, pushing you down onto it. You pull him down again, the kiss you initiate hard, fast and involves a lot of teeth and a lot of biting. The small whimper that leaves his mouth as you pull back, bottom lip still between your teeth, is absolutely delicious.

“Maybe I should die more often.” He teases as his fingers trail up from your hip bone, along side your waist, up till they brush the underside of your breasts.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Came your response as he chuckles at your response before snapping your fingers.

Your arms are instantly raised about you head, as leather padded cuffs – a particular favourite of Gabriel’s – hold your wrists up against the headboard. The both of you were in Gabriel’s favourite state of dress, undressed, and he seemed content with tracing your body lightly with his fingertips as he moves his way down your body till he’s between your thighs.

As his fingers start to trace weird patterns on your stomach, his lips circle your clit as he starts to suck, hard, causing you to let out a small whimper turned moan as he slowly pushes his finger into you, pumping lightly. His tongue flicks at your clit, and you tilt your hips up trying to get him to apply more pressure only for the hand on your stomach to push down, keeping you in place. You can feel his smirk as the loud clink of your chains informs him your attempts to pull free from your cuffs, pulling his head back to blow gently as he worms two more fingers inside of you, massaging your walls, trying to find som-

“Ah!” You arch off the bed when a sudden rush of pure heat ripples through you as he finds that one spot only he’s ever been able to find. The cocky smirk never leaves his face as he returns to your clit.

Flick, flick, flick. Circle. Suck.

The pattern continued, building you up to the precipice but never letting you go over the edge. Meanwhile, his hand never stops of with the strange and constant patterns. It was beginning to drive you nuts, he could be putting his hand to much, much, _much_ better use.

“Gabriel. Stop playing with me, get up here and fuck me.” Gabriel pulls back and smiles charmingly up at you.

“Why would I want to do that?” He asks, hands never stopping with their individual jobs which you found incredibly funny. He couldn’t even rub his head and pat his tummy at the same time, so him doing this with ease was both annoying and fucking hilarious.

“Because otherwise I won’t fuck you for a month.” You threaten, causing his smile to widen in amusement, fingers removing themselves from inside of you to pinch your inner thigh, causing you to yelp, his other hand still. Not. Fucking. Stopping.

“Please, as if you could resist my amazing butt and sex skills.” His voice lowers into a growl. “Even if you did, you know that you’d be over my lap until your ass was a lovely cherry red.” His mouth returns to its previous task, his fingers working double time.

“No sex for a year.” You warn. He scoffs.

“You overestimate yourself, sugar.” His muffled reply send beautiful vibrations through you, causing you to groan loudly.

“Please, please Gabe. I need you.” You beg as, once again, you are denied release as he pulls back and stops his pumping to withdraw and suck at his fingers with a loud groan, his head moving to rest on your hipbone, his other fingers slowly tracing across your skin. “Gabe, stop teasing me.”

“Never.” He grins before tapping your stomach twice. Your hips launch forward as you feel yourself launch over the edge, practically screaming Gabriel’s name as he watches you in fascination.

“God, I hate you.” You finally pant out as the fire recedes into a pleasant ember, realising it was a spell he was tracing to stop you from coming.

“Sugar, we’ve talked about this. Please don’t bring Daddy dearest into the bedroom.” He chastises as he bites down, hard enough to leave a mark but not break skin before slowly gliding up your body before he is kneeling over you.

You send him a disarming smile. “Did we? I don’t remember. I thought it might have been a kink.” He rolls his eyes dramatically before pressing his lips against you tenderly before grabbing your thighs and pulling you flush against him. You groan when you feel the effect of him bringing you to the edge and back over and over has done to him. “Can you let me down now?”

He hums, tapping his chin with his finger as he ‘considers’ your request. “Nah, I don’t think you’ve earnt it with the cheek you just gave me.” You wiggle your hips against him.

“I’ll make it up to you.” You promise.

“Nuh uh, pop tart, too late for that, you just gonna have to deal with it.” You pull up against them in retaliation, knowing there was no way the bonds would break but you had to try. He simply smiles and moves down to kiss you gently again. “You ready for me, sweetheart?” He asks against your lips before giving you another quick kiss.

“Was ready for you five minutes ago.” You complain before letting out a loud squeak as he quickly and without warning pushes into you.

“Love the sounds you make for me.” He swivels his hips, groaning against the skin of your neck as he starts to bite and suck his way down to your shoulder, swivelling again.

“Please Gabe.” You whisper, pressing up against him. “Harder.”

He obeys your request without comment, thrusting into you hard enough that you were being moved up the bed to the point you could feel the softness of the padded headboard against your head, the loud slapping of skin on skin filling your ears. You try again to pull against your bounds causing him to laugh as he starts to hit all of your spots with dead precision.

You shudder and let out a loud noise when you feel his grace all over your body, working magic on your clit, sucking and pulling at your nipples and holding you down forcefully on the bed. The only thing leaving your mouth are small noises of pleasure and the jumbled sentence of ‘Gabe, please, Gabe, Gabe, please, oh fuck please” on repeat. You could feel yourself inching towards another orgasm, toes curling in anticipation as he bites down on your shoulder again.

“Close sweetheart?” All you can do is nod. “You gonna be a good girl and come for me?” You let out a loud yes when his next thrust hits your g-spot with so much force it causes a strong jolt of electricity to work its way through your system. “Come.”

You scream loudly, your throat beginning to ache from overuse, as you tighten around him and feel yourself falling. Gabriel is not far behind him, babbling under his breath as his hands hold onto your thighs so tightly you were sure you were going to bruise. It takes you a moment mid-orgasm that you hadn’t caused Gabriel to lose the capacity of speech, but rather he was speaking Enochian, and fuck, it was hot.

The moment your peak starts to end, his starts as he moves to kiss you, teeth clashing and tongues fighting, groaning loudly into your mouth as he spills inside you. He rides his orgasm, hips slowing and grounding against you as his grace starts to rub against all of your marks, causing the pain to lessen. “Fuck I love you.” You whisper against his mouth.

“I love you too.” His whispers before moving until his face is next to yours, cheek to cheek as your wrists are released, arms falling until you hit your partner’s back loudly. His hands move up to rub the red marks on your wrist as the blood rushes back into your fingers, not healing any of the marks left behind as he knows you prefer them to heal naturally and have them on you then have them healed.

You both groan when he pulls out of you, and with a snap of your fingers, you are clean. He pulls you up into his arms, head resting against his chest as the two of you lay in silence for a minute, just enjoying each other’s presence as you both come down from your highs.

“You sure you love me?” He asks, insecurity weeping through his voice, something that sounded odd to your ears, never really hearing it before form him.

“I’m sure.”

“Good.” He fidgets. “Because I have a confession.” You hum to show you were listening. “You remember when your hands were bound and I was tracing your skin?” You nod sleepily. “And the Enochian I said during our grand finale?” You roll your eyes at his choice of phrase – only Gabriel – before humming in acknowledgement. “I may or may not have performed an unbreakable marriage bond on us.”

Your eyes open widely as you try to sit up to look at your boyfriend – husband? – but his firm grip keeps you by his side.

“But that’s nothing to worry about.” He says cheerfully. “It’s good to have you back.”

A second passes.

Then another.

And another.

Finally.

“What the actual fuck, Gabriel?!”


End file.
